


Claws and Crime

by EmmaDrozen



Series: Fangs and Friends: Supernatural Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bite, Black Jackals, Blood, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Full Shift Werewolves, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kissing, Loss, M/M, MSBY, Minor Character Death, SakuAtsu, Shooting Guns, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves, mentor, sire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDrozen/pseuds/EmmaDrozen
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures are secretly living among humans, Kiyoomi Sakusa is a werewolf whose pack controls a powerful yakuza group in a large city. With the pressure of his duties and future leadership looming over him, what he really didn't need was the obligation to care for another new werewolf.Unfortunately, with a single bite, Atsumu Miya became his responsibility and his burden.He never expected him to be much more than that, but there was a first time for everything.Part of the Fangs and Friends: Supernatural Haikyuu series, taking place before the events in Fangs and Friends.Updating every Tuesday with a new chapter!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Fangs and Friends: Supernatural Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Claws and Crime

Sakusa pushed open the glossy mahogany door and entered the office, bowing his head to the imposing man behind the desk. His dark brown hair was swept back, eyes dark under heavy eyebrows.

“You called for me, Meian-san?”

“Yes, Sakusa! Take a seat, I have to talk to you about something,” Meian said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. Sakusa eyed them, tugging at his gloves, before sitting gingerly in one of them. His black suit was spotless, nearly making him blend in with the dark leather. As he sat, he used one finger to brush the midnight curls across his forehead, revealing two small moles above his right eye. He raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“I’m going to start giving you more responsibilities.”

“Why? I do my job adequately.”

“You do. You’re one of my most valuable men. However, I want you to take more of a leadership role.” Meian steepled his fingers in front of him, leaning his elbows on the desk. He stared at Sakusa with an intensity that made a chill run down his spine. He wasn’t afraid of Meian, but he knew what the man could do better than anyone else. “You will be my successor and it’s time you started acting like it. I can’t predict the future, despite how long I’ve been around, but I’ve learned to get a sense for things and I feel that it’s the right time.”

“There’s no way to know who your successor will be until it happens,” Sakusa snapped. “How do you know that it won’t be one of the older ones?”

“I know it will be you. You’re strong and capable and the others already listen to you. They respect you and even fear you, on occasion. A few might challenge you, but I believe that you will prevail, as I’ve taught you.”

“You make it sound as if you’re dying.”

“No, not quite yet,” Meian laughed. “I just like to be prepared.”

“Well, you have the wrong person. I don’t want to lead.” Sakusa shook his head and stood to leave. He only made it a few steps before Meian’s words brought him to a halt.

“I’m not asking, Kiyoomi.” His voice was low, a growl rumbling in his throat. Sakusa knew that if he looked up, Meian’s eyes would be flashing yellow and his fangs would be barred. “You may not want to lead, but you will do so. I knew when I turned you that you would be the next alpha. I could feel it, deep in my bones, and I’m sure that others feel it, too. I’m sure you feel it, even if you refuse to accept it. Would you be able to obey anyone other than me?”

Sakusa didn’t answer. He wished that things could just remain as they were, but that was not the nature of the world. The knowledge that Meian was right swirled with anxiety in his gut. Preparing to pass the torch seemed to welcome the event, drawing misfortune toward them, and while he was sure that he could handle running the pack, he wasn’t sure he could handle losing Meian.

“I will teach you what you need to know, as is my duty. You won’t just be the alpha of the Black Jackals, you will be the Kumicho as well, so there is a lot for you to learn. We’ll begin tomorrow. You’re dismissed.”

As soon as his feet would move again, Sakusa stalked out of the office without another word, making others leap out of the way as he strode all the way to the building’s entrance and out into the city streets. The sun had already set, so he set off down the dark streets in his car.

He found himself at one of the few bars that didn’t make him want to puke, surfaces shiny and clean. The bartender knew him, making sure to clean and sanitize a glass in front of him before opening a new bottle to pour him a serving of clear, sour-smelling liquor. Sakusa inclined his head to the man as he set the glass on the bar in front of him, removing his mask and lifting the drink to his lips. The first sip felt like fire sliding into his stomach, leaving behind a comfortable warmth that encouraged him to swallow more.

“Aren’t ya too pretty to be drinkin’ alone?” Sakusa looked up to see a man with a dark undercut and a shock of dyed blond hair atop his head leaning against the bar beside him. He had a crooked grin on his face and it was obvious that he’d already had a couple drinks. Sakusa looked him over, scrunching his nose at the man’s rumpled clothes and dark leather jacket. He smelled like sweat and cheap cologne, though there was a faint scent of chai beneath it all.

“Some people appreciate the peace of enjoying a drink alone,” the dark-haired man replied in a low voice, gazing into his glass. He tossed back the rest of his drink, wincing at the burn as it traveled down his throat.

“Aw come on! How bout I buy ya the next round and you can buy the round after if ya don’t hate me?” Before Sakusa could answer, the man slid into the barstool beside him and gestured to the bartender. He seemed to be ignoring the way that the taller man was glaring at him, or else he was truly oblivious to it.

However, when another glass of liquor was placed in front of him, he lifted it to his lips and wordlessly agreed to the bargain. The blond grinned and sipped at his own drink.

“Ya can call me Atsumu. What’s yer name?”

“Sakusa.” The response was a growl.

“That yer first name?”

“No. You might earn that knowledge later.”

“Ah, so there’ll be a later, yeah?” Atsumu winked, laughing at Sakusa’s expression. He just grumbled and kept drinking.

As the drinks continued to flow, Sakusa gradually relaxed, if only slightly. Atsumu made it easier, filling any awkward silences with a steady flow of annoying chatter and laughter. He didn’t seem to mind that Sakusa wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Sakusa didn’t seem to want to be alone, either, however. When he gestured to the bartender for another round, Atsumu grinned like he’d won the lottery.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Sakusa growled.

“‘Course not! I would never!” The way the blond kept grinning made Sakusa roll his eyes and turn his focus to his drink, half-heartedly listening to whatever story Atsumu was telling. Any other night, he would have just left or told the annoying man to get lost. Atsumu never tried to get too close or touch him, though, respecting his space despite his jokes. Sakusa was ever so slightly worried that he might start spiraling if he was left alone with thoughts of leadership and loss, so he tolerated the company.

A few hours later, Sakusa exited the bar, mask back in place over his mouth and nose. His shiny, black shoes clicked against the pavement as he walked, not entirely sure of his destination despite his confident stride. To his annoyance, Atsumu was right on his heels.

“Don’t you understand the concept of personal space,” he muttered, glaring at the shorter man. He wasn’t actually too close. Atsumu sidled away from him but kept the same pace. He was a few inches shorter than Sakusa, but he kept up easily, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Aw, you don’t want me closer than this?” he teased.

“Not particularly.”

“Still so prickly!”

“If you don’t like it, you can find someone else to annoy. I don’t understand why you hung around me so long when I already told you not to get any ideas.” Sakusa still wasn’t sure that he wanted to be alone, but he had no intention of entertaining whatever the man had in mind.

Before Atsumu could respond, three men tumbled out of an alley ahead of them. Sakusa’s senses were on high alert, so he smelled the alcohol on them immediately, even from such a distance. He cursed quietly when they spotted the pair, turning toward them with rowdy shouts.

“Well hey, there! Isn’t it a little late for such pretty boys to be wandering the street?” one of them called out.

“Maybe they’re looking for some fun,” another yelled, nudging his buddies.

“Or they’re about to have some. Look at them. One’s gotta be a whore! Just can’t tell which one,” the third man said.

Sakusa was focused on the drunk men, but he still noticed a shift in his companion. He was suddenly tense, a cloud of anger and frustration oozing out of him and clogging Sakusa’s nose with its spicy odor. He thought he caught a hint of sour shame in the scent but couldn’t be sure.

“Well, in that case, let’s give him something more fun to do!” All three of the men laughed.

“Don’t touch me,” Sakusa said calmly, moving to walk past them. Atsumu ducked his head and stayed close behind him, still careful not to let their arms brush against one another as they passed the men.

“Must be the other one. Doesn’t matter.” The phrase was muttered, with a new edge in the voice. Sakusa didn’t turn, just listened for the tell-tale footfall that he had learned to recognize. He swung his arm and blocked the first blow, striking the man in the gut so that he doubled over. The other two were right behind him, closing in on Sakusa and Atsumu faster than he would have liked.

Sakusa moved on instinct, spinning and striking with deadly speed and accuracy despite the fuzziness that still hovered at the edges of his mind from the alcohol. The frustration that he’d been bottling up was released in a frenzy of quick strikes, though he was able to hold his transformation at bay. Control was one thing he knew well. One of the man’s fists caught him in the ribs, making him gasp. He knocked the attacker to the ground and continued fighting. He heard a low rumbling, realizing belatedly that it was a growl coming from his own throat when he slid to a stop over the unconscious bodies of the men who had attacked them. His mask had slipped from one of his ears, dangling beside his face from the other strap.

When a hand landed heavily on his shoulder, Sakusa twisted, adrenaline and anger still flowing through his veins like a mixture of liquid ice. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard Atsumu cry out and tasted blood on his tongue.

His vision cleared and he realized that Atsumu’s hand was clamped between his teeth. His jaw relaxed and he released the blond man’s hand, but the damage had been done. Breaking the skin was all it took.

“Ouch,” Atsumu said quietly, looking at the wound. “Guess I startled ya. Sorry about that.”

“What have you done?” Sakusa groaned. He rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath while his vision was dark. Then he looked around, glad that the late hour meant there was no one else on the street to witness the altercation. He pulled his mask back over his face and gestured to Atsumu before striding away from.

“Listen, I don’t mind gettin’ a lil kinky with the bitin’ and all, but ya seem kinda agitated. Sure ya still want company?”

“Come with me.” Sakusa told him with a dark glare. Atsumu fell unusually silent and followed, glancing warily at the taller man every so often and staying a safe distance from him. When they reached a nondescript apartment door, Sakusa typed in a code to open the door.

“This yer place?” Atsumu asked as they entered.

“No.” Sakusa answered, with no further explanation. “Don’t touch anything until you shower. The bathroom is through here. Then you’ll be staying in this room.”

“I could just go home if ya don’t want me here.”

“No, I need you to come with me early tomorrow morning. I’ll explain everything then.” Sakusa looked down at Atsumu’s hand, where the blood had dried. He quickly looked away. “I’ll get you the first aid kit. I don’t think you’ll need stitches.”

“Yeah, I’ve had worse,” Atsumu replied, examining the wounds that Sakusa’s fangs had left behind. He slipped off his shoes in the entryway and moved toward the bathroom that Sakusa had indicated. “Ya got a change of clothes for me to sleep in or would ya rather I sleep in the nude?”

“No, I’ll find you something. As for tomorrow…” Sakusa eyed his current outfit, considering. He wouldn’t fit in any of Sakusa’s clothes but going in front of Meian in such a miserable state wouldn’t reflect well on Sakusa either. “I’ll figure something out.”

While Atsumu showered, Sakusa collected the first aid kit from the kitchen and a set of simple pajamas from the hall closet, leaving them all in front of the bathroom along with a towel. He looked through the closet in the master bedroom, finding a variety of button-down shirts. He selected one and hung it in the small bedroom with a note that read “Wear this tomorrow.” After locking the front door with the keypad, which ensured Atsumu wouldn’t sneak out, Sakusa climbed into his own shower in the master bathroom.

He sighed as the hot water hit his back, scalding his skin as it washed away the sweat and grime from the fight. He scrubbed and scrubbed until he felt clean, drying off and climbing into the large bed after checking the sheets. Meian had always promised to have this apartment cleaned properly in case Sakusa needed it, since it was so close to his favorite bar, but he had only used it a handful of times before.

Sleep never came easily and this night was no exception. Sakusa listened to Atsumu moving around in the other room, quieting a few minutes after the lights went out. He seemed to easily accept the situation he was in, though Sakusa wondered if that would change the next day when he learned the truth.


End file.
